wikirpsfandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
Frequently asked (or anticipated) questions :TODO: Fix all broken links, and replace "WikiRPS" with "WikiRPSplus" when appropriate. --Minozake 10:07, 15 November 2008 (UTC) WikiRPS Preserved Information (Or, information from WikiRPS to explain the context of WikiRPSplus) Please refrain from freely editing WikiRPS Preserved Information unless it is also changed on the original FAQ to help alleviate some confusion. For this purpose, I also request that you not edit the other FAQ just to edit this FAQ. Ask where your modified information can go. Thank you. --Minozake 09:38, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :TODO: update "Ask" with a list of all the admins once some are recruited. What is WikiRPS? WikiRPS (pronounced "wiccurps"), is an entirely wikified role-playing system where the core mechanics are licensed under the GNU Free Documentation License. Contributors are free to modify rules or suggest variants to their heart's content, building on the best features of all the systems already out there (within copyright restrictions, of course), and introducing innovations of their own design. WikiRPS is not just a role-playing system that happens to be on a wiki. It is a wiki. All of the rules are heavily cross-linked, making it simple to find whatever you need. You'll never carry around a set of rule books again (although you may end up investing in a laptop). When did it get its start? WikiRPS was created on March 04, 2007. Why do we need it? The answer to "Why WikiRPS?" is essentially the answer to "Why wiki?" There are plenty of excellent role-playing game systems out there. Any of them could be improved and expanded, and hordes of gamers are just raring to make those changes. However, it's virtually impossible to expand on most game systems in a public forum because of copyright restrictions. By providing a system which is free at its very core, we encourage the entire community to collaborate, resulting (we hope) in a system that is the best it can possibly be, and steadily improving. How does it work? Contributors are welcome to post any original material, which will then be covered under the GNU Free Documentation License (no exceptions). This means that anyone can also freely edit original material already on the wiki. If you have ideas for major changes to existing material, we only ask that you first broach the idea on a discussion page for feedback. Material that has already been published under another license can be republished here under the provisions of the existing license. Under the Open Gaming License, for instance, the new page must also be licensed and labeled as OGL. Unintentional license violations will be flagged and fixed as quickly as possible. Normal etiquette for citing resources should be followed. If your idea builds on someone else's idea (especially from a published source), please give credit where credit is due. That's all there is to it. For more ideas on how you can get involved, see: Community portal. See also: FAQ. Who's who? These are some of the folks involved in WikiRPS. Feel free to get in touch with any of them, or to add an entry for yourself. * Cuthalion: Originator * Blue Dragon: Host & technical guru * Laveaux: Founder of Basilicus * dotHectate: Founder of the Incremental variant, as well as the Haystack module. WikiRPSplus Why do we need WikiRPSplus if there is already a WikiRPS? WikiRPSplus is a fork of the original WikiRPS project. The reasoning behind this is that the original Wiki is dead, and upon the (failed) contacting of admins, no solution was directly availed. Instead of continuing editing where it would be unsafe to publicize without an admin (spam attacks and the like), Minozake decided to fork it to make sure admin support is possible, and in the case of inactivity, Minozake may be replaced as per Wikia's processes. What of WikiRPS? Good question. It is unknown what may happen to WikiRPS. Minozake may be scanning everything now and then (especially to check initial consistency), but may it happily be buried in Our Internets as a decently-successful project. If WikiRPS is resuscitated, discussions between both admins would need to commence. Minozake will readily merge with the original WikiRPS, but a speculated decision could possibly come to just merge or move WikiRPS here. Who's who? Some special people of this wiki. A more in-depth article is planned of exactly who is who. * Minozake(talk): Original forker of the WikiRPS project and head admin of WikiRPSplus. Getting started How do I get started? See the quick start (under development) to jump right in and create a character. Also see any of the player aids on the left sidebar. Distinctives How is WikiRPS the same/different from D&D and other RPG systems? WikiRPSplus is like Dungeons and Dragons in that it is a role-playing game] system. The experienced player may notice other similarities, such as boons/skills corresponding loosely to D&D feats/skills, and the use of a d20 to resolve actions. However, the differences are many. See game comparison for examples. Can you have non-human races? Various modules can introduce whatever non-human races are appropriate to the genre, such as elves or wookies. A race is created as a gestalt of other characteristics. See elf as an example. Can you have character classes? WikiRPSplus does not use character classes in the same sense as and some other systems, for the simple reason that classes don't correspond to any real-world (or fantasy world) phenomenon. However, if you want to use character professions, say, for the sake of uniformity, or for ease of character creation, you can define a profession as a gestalt. See knight as an example. Site development Will people really contribute? How will you make sure of that? We're counting on folks to recognize the obvious advantages of a wikified RPG. If the concept works, they will want to contribute. If the concept doesn't address a real need, they won't. How are you going to get visitors? Until a core foundation is in place, we're relying on word of mouth, through D&D Wiki and our own circles of friends. Once WikiRPSplus is ready for play testing, we'll find appropriate places to link from Wikipedia, and perhaps other related online sites (e.g. the GURPS Wiki). Hopefully, the concept will sell itself. What will you do about vandalism etc? Will you check over every edit? For now, yes, I (Minozake) will be reviewing all changes. Why is WikiRPSplus hosted on Wikia? It is the best-known wiki provider that Minozake knows of. It's free, and it is based on MediaWiki, which is the de facto standard for wiki sets, although other wiki sets are emerging. However, this set is also the easiest to move over to since it is almost corresponding links to pages from the new site to the old site. Although WikiRPSplus is different from D&D in many ways, we hope that both wikis will benefit from extensive cross-pollination. Note that relations to D&D wiki hasn't been established yet. Minozake 10:05, 15 November 2008 (UTC) What are you getting out of this? #The satisfaction of a job well done. #A free, universal, continually evolving gaming system. No one is profiting financially from this website, except, perhaps, Wikia. Category:Player aid link title